Idiotas
by ClaraO
Summary: por q son unos idiotas. lo aceptan.pero no hacen nada por arreglarlo.TH. pesimo summary. mejor contenido. BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Idiota!**

**Bella POV's**

Me encontraba caminando por el campus de la universidad. Estaba un poco preocupada pues iba tarde a mi clase de español._ Genial!_. el profesor me odia y yo no soy precisamente su fan.

Extrañaba a Jacob. Mi mejor amigo. Una parte de mi corazón. Éramos inseparables en el instituto, ahora tratábamos de vernos cada fin de semana. Lo extrañaba mucho mas de lo q le decía.

Claro q había conocido buena gente: Alice y Rose. Las conocí al llegar aquí. Son realmente buenas conmigo.

-¿no es así Bella? … Bella… Isabella!- gritaba Alice, me sobresalte pues no estaba atendiendo en absoluto esa conversación.

Pero antes de contestar algo más desvió mi atención. Una mancha broncínea… casi naranja debido a los rayos solares se acercaba a mi.

_Maldición! _ Pensé en mi fuero interno mientras me envaraba.

Tal vez no venga hacia mi … o tal vez no sea él. ¡Si eso es! No es él. _–sigue soñando … ilusa_.- me reñía mi otro yo.

Resople. Tenia q ser optimista pero en el fondo de mi alma sabia q esto iba a pasar. Me lo iba a encontrar a el. El: el tormento de mi vida y el q fue mi amigo Edward Cullen.

Rose sintió mi reacción pero era demasiado tarde .

-Bella? Bella! Aquí!

_**Flash back **_

_Estaba caminando a la deriva. Lo esperaba, ¡claro q lo esperaba!. Iba a venir, me gritaría un poco, yo le gritaría mas, lloraría y me iría corriendo._

_Mi mejor amigo había intentado presentarme a una "amiguita" ¿no se daba cuenta de q moría por el?. No se lo decía por que lo tendría para siempre… como amigo. Al menos era algo._

_¿por q se tenia q meter ESA entre nosotros?. Sentí una gota en mi mejilla derecha ¡lo q faltaba!. Pero todo se me olvido y el mundo quedo reducido a nada, sentí una mano helada pero gentil tocarme el hombro. Era el. _

_-Bella._

_Eso fue todo. Ya sabia lo q se venia. _

_-…- me quede callada ¿Qué le podía decir?.Nada todavía._

_- creo q es mejor q nos dejemos de ver por q …-siguió hablando pero yo no le ponía atención en absoluto. Estaba teniendo una epifanía._

_Mi corazón se rompió al comprender muchas cosas abruptamente. Ellos eran algo mas q "amigos", ella lo había puesto a escoger ¡y la escogió a ella!,_

_Sentí la necesidad de correr. No escuche nada. no sentí nada excepto el frio viento y de repente choque con algo. Duro pero cálido, con un olor dulce. Era Jacob mi amigo . al reconocerlo me largue a llorar. Supongo q ya no me tendría q preocupar por un para siempre…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

No alcancé a salir corriendo pues en menos de anda había rodeado con su brazo mis hombros.

-hey! Bella… sigues igual q siempre bueno y ¿adonde te diriges?

-ehhmm… bueno vamos al edificio de lenguaje .. el de abajo .

-uhmmm yo voy para…. Olvidalo. Te acompaño.-dicho eso empezó a caminar arrastrándonos a las tres.

¿no se daba cuenta el q yo sufria? ¿q me era difícil respiras?.

Todo el tramo fue en silencio ¿Qué le podía decir?. ¿Qué lo odiaba? Eso aquí y en china era una mentira.

Llegamos y mis amigas se nos adelantaron y entraron al aula.

Yo me quede frente a el. Mirando por lo q esperaba fuera la ultima vez , sus ojos , su boca , su rostro.

-nos hablamos luego…adiós- me despedí y empezaba a dirigir a mi respectiva aula cuando du voz me detuvo .

-¡que despedida tan cálida Isabella!... ¿eso es todo?

Me voltee.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? , no puedo darte lo q pides, lo que quieres. Ya no.

-¿ a que te refieres…?

-déjalo así… supongo q fue tan pequeño q no merece q lo recuerdes.

-Bell..-lo corte

-hazme un favor : déjame en paz.

Y con eso ultimo… me aleje dándome cuenta de una cosa: soy una idiota al seguir enamorada de él pero espero q ahora si pueda respirar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Idiotas**

**Edward POV´**

Caminaba por el campus de la universidad. No mejor: me dejaba llevar entre el tráfico estudiantil hasta mi siguiente clase. No prestaba mucha atención a todos esos estudiantes, unos hablaban, otros peleaban y otros más reían. Que envidia. Yo hacia mucho no reía.

Pero trataba de no prestarles atención.

-no es así Bella?... Bella… Isabella!- mi corazón helado parecía q hubiese vuelto a la vida. Agitado trate de localizar de donde venia ese grito.

Cuando lo localice, me quede sorprendido. Ella estaba hermosa. Castaña, con du cabello ondulado un poco mas debajo se sus hombros y siempre sonrojada. Siempre había sido hermosa. Junto a ella iban dos chicas mas. Una parecía un duende: pequeño, con rasgos finos, de lejos podía ver su hiperactividad. Seguramente ella era la q le había gritado. La otra chica era una barbie escultural. Rubia. Definitivamente el tipo por el q mi mejor amigo Emmet babearía.

Me apresure hacia ella.

-Bella? Bella! Aquí!- no pude reprimir el impulso de saludarla como cuando íbamos en el instituto.

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba completamente desubicado. ¿Qué debería hacer?. Digo Tanya me gusta mucho … pero Bella es mi mejor amiga._

_Todo comenzó cuando me empezó a gustar Tanya. Quise q Bella fuese su amiga. Ella al principio se negaba pero yo sabia q podía convencerla. _

_Pero hoy todo se fue a la mierda. Tanya me dijo q si íbamos a empezar a salir , q dejara de ver a Bella._

_Bella era… mi mejor amiga. Mi confidente. Mi todo._

_Pero en verdad quería salir con Tanya._

_Vi la espalda de Bella y me decidí. Espero q me perdone algún dia._

_Toqué su hombro para q sintiera mi presencia. Se dio vuelta. ¿en verdad valía la pena?_

_Tuve ganas de limpiar la gota de lluvia q se resbalaba por su mejilla. Pero me contuve. _

_-Bella._

_Se quedo en silencio, como aceptando lo que venia, como si lo pudiera saber._

_-creo q es mejor q nos dejemos de ver … ya sabes no quiero q te molesten cuando empecé a salir con Tanya… además creo q hemos estado distante. – mientras terminaba el discurso q había inventado vi como su rostro cambiaba abismalmente de emociones: primero. Sorpresa. Segundo. Enfado. Tercero. Tristeza y el cuarto fue el q meas me dolió. Nada. Era como si ya no estuviera viva, consiente. _

_No me di cuenta cuando salió corriendo. No la pude atajar._

_Esa fue la ultima vez q la vi._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Vi q trataba de escaparse. Para mi fortuna ella era lenta de reflejos y no alcanzo. Ya la tenia atrapada. Mi brazo sobre sus hombros como en los viejos tiempos.

-hey! Bella… sigues igual que siempre- si omitía esa expresión melancólica q hablaba por si sola. Muchas noches de vigilia .- ¿a donde te diriges?

- ehhmm vamos al edificio de lenguaje…el de abajo.

-uhmmm yo voy para…- yo iba para el otro extremo de el campus. Pero tenia q aprovechar esta oportunidad. Es verdad q estudiamos en la misma universidad pero…¿Cuándo la volvería a ver, a sostener así?. Lo máximo q me podía pasar era q me pusieran un retardo. –olvídalo, te acompaño.

Y empezé a caminar en esa dirección. El viaje fue silencioso. No me merecía mas.

Llegamos al edificio y las dos chicas se apresuraron al salón.

Ella quedo frente a mi. La admire, cada rasgo era magnificado por esa melancolía q era ya parte de ella.

-nos hablamos luego… adiós- ¿eso era lo único q me iba a decir?

-¡que despedida tan cálida Isabella!... ¿eso es todo?.-no pude mas y explote.

Se volteo y se dirigió hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- me pregunto con voz herida. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Ya no.

-¿a que te refieres?- quería saberlo todo…

-déjalo así … supongo q fue tan pequeño q no merece q lo recuerdes

Me sentía mal. Pésimo.

-Bell..-trate de excusarme pero ella me callo.

-Hazme un favor : déjame en paz

Y se marcho rumbo a su clase. Soy un grandísimo idiota. Idiota por haber preferido a otra. Idiota por haberme arrepentido y no atreverme a solucionarlo. Idiota por haberla dejado ir.


End file.
